Defectos Secundarios
by MoonGoth
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el amor y la justicia se mezclan? Es evidente que nuestros héroes no pueden llevar una vida del todo normal, pero ¿podrán llevar una relación normal? Después de un pequeño incidente, los Titanes y los Titanes Este deciden llevar sus problemas a un sitio donde puedan resolverlos. Claro, sin matarse en el intento.


Hola de nuevo :v

El día de hoy les he venido ofreciendo una lectura nada educativa ni dramática, he traído conmigo este intento de comedia... y bueno, Teen Titans no me pertenece (afortunada o desafortunadamente)

Capítulo 1

Tenemos un "Problema".

Y ahí estaban todos, extraviando miradas. Algunos sentados en las butacas azules, y otros de pie, volando, meditando o peinándose frente al espejo. Aunque pareciera, no era el lugar que alguien pudiera considerar acogedor, y sin embargo, era mejor que reunirse en el living de la torre. El mosaico del piso era de un color beige, y el de las paredes un típico blanco aséptico. La mesita central era de madera y cristal, con algunas revistas en el centro. Una decorativa pecera se hallaba en la pared hacia la derecha de la entrada.

Chico Bestia sostenía una revista al revés, aparentando leer, mientras miraba de reojo a Raven, quién meditaba. Kid flash y Jinx sujetaban sus manos, sentados el uno al lado del otro mientras se sonreían bobaliconamente. Starfire se hallaba en frente de ellos, por lo que fijaba su vista a sus pies que movía hacia adelante y atrás, mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente. Speedy estaba situado al frente sosteniendo un espejo a la altura de su rostro, mientras era observado por Robín desde una esquina con la ayuda del reflejo de una ventana, que intentaba despistar su acción mirando frenéticamente su comunicador, como si el mismísimo Batman estuviera a punto de llamarle con urgencia para pedir papel higiénico de un momento a otro.

Cyborg miraba a todos lados, escapando a los ojos color chocolate de Abeja, quien parecía querer lanzar rayos de sus pupilas. Aqualad parecía haber entablado una "interesante" charla con los peces de la pared, mientras que Más y Menos discutían en cuchicheos sentados a un lado de Starfire y frente a Jinx y Kid Flash.

Llevaban muy poco rato ahí esperando un turno, pero parecía que llevaran todo el día por el apático ambiente.

— Y… ¿Quién entrara primero? – Pregunto Chico Bestia, bajado la revista y atrayendo la atención de todos.

— No lo sé, ya nos llamara la doctora. – respondió Speedy despreocupado, sin quitar la vista del espejo frente a él.

— Pero de nada le servirá si te entrometes cuando no es tu turno –refunfuño Robín.

— ¡Robín, deja compórtate como un chlorbag! –Reprendió Starfire.

— Ya la oíste, –volvió a hablar el arquero para apoyar a la joven extraterrestre mientras despegaba por primera vez los ojos de su reflejo — deja de comportarte como un,… eso que ella dijo.

Robin rechino los dientes, no iba a darle otra oportunidad a Speedy de verse como el agraviado, y lejos de eso le sonrió como si se tratara de Minina.

Pero todos sabían lo que pronto ocurriría, y ese era el motivo de que estuvieran ahí reunidos.

Raven había abierto los ojos y un gesto de enfado se asomó por ellos; Chico Bestia lo noto e iba a intervenir, pero se le adelanto Cyborg.

— Chicos tranquilos, no comenzaremos una pelea aquí, y ahora – dijo alzando las manos de un modo pacífico. Intentado hacerlos recapacitar ante la tempestad que veía venir.

— Nosotros no estamos comenzando nada… –Hablo la líder de la Torre Este— como otros comprenderán – e hizo énfasis con la mirada puesta en el chico maravilla.

— ¿Acaso estas tratando de decir algo? – Pregunto el agraviado, en un tono amenazador.

— No, ella no está tratando de… –tercio el metálico, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué? – Reto la morena lanzando chispas.

— ¡BASTA! ‒ estallo Aqualad — ¡Dejen de comportarse de ese modo!

— ¡Tú deja de comportarte de ese modo! ‒ salto Chico Bestia, apuntándole con el dedo acusadoramente.

— Deja de comportarte de ese modo. ‒ Raven entorno los ojos y amenazo a su compañero en un tono bastante suave.

— Pero, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ‒ Pregunto suplicante el verde. — Tu novio soy yo – le informo exasperado agitando los brazos.

— ¡Porque él no es un villano encubierto! ‒ Respondió Más, aunque nada tenía que ver en el asunto.

— Que ya no estoy con los malos, mocoso estúpido. ‒ Se levantó Jinx furiosa.

— ¡Es solo un niño, no deberías expresarte así! ‒ Sermoneo Starfire escandalizada, mientras el eludido corría a posicionarse a su lado, ante la mirada molesta de su hermano.

— Para ser un niño sabe muy bien lo que hace. ‒ replico poniendo un brazo en su cadera.

— ¡Oye! Solo yo puedo meterme con este par de mo…‒ iba diciendo Speedy, cuando sintió tres pares de ojos sobre él— pequeñines ‒ Corrigió a tiempo.

— Hey, hey. ¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos todos? ‒trato de apaciguar Kid flash poniéndose de pie, y a pesar del silencio conseguido, muchas miradas asesinas cruzaban en varias direcciones.

Jinx fue atrapada por la cintura y suavemente su novio le hizo tomar asiento, ella accedió no sin mostrar antes que estaba enfurruñada.

Nuevamente reino un silencio tan intenso hasta que la puerta del consultorio se abrió y una pareja salía sonriendo, pero se detuvieron mirando mal a todos los jóvenes congregados ahí. Casi al instante recompusieren el gesto de sonrisa forzada.

— No-me-habías-dicho-que-ella-era-una-persona-moral. – Recrimino entre dientes el hombre a su mujer.

— Sí-querido… - Respondió, también entre dientes, mientras terminaban de cruzar la habitación.

— ¡Esta no es una "sesión grupal"! – Informó a la pareja Chico Bestia, quién había escuchado perfectamente sus cuchicheos.

La pareja apuro el paso y salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Genial! lo has empeorado todo. – Declaro Speedy, recibiendo la inesperada atención de Raven.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Se crispo Bestia.

Y en el preciso momento en que se comenzaba una nueva discusión, una mujer pequeña, regordeta y de cabellos blancos salía a su encuentro asomándose por la puerta, haciendo una excelente pregunta observándolos con peculiaridad.

— ¿Siguiente?


End file.
